


Chibi Mcshep - 2009-12-27 - Floppy

by chkc



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-23
Updated: 2010-09-23
Packaged: 2017-10-12 03:33:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chkc/pseuds/chkc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A perceived threat to John's hair. For casa_mcshep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chibi Mcshep - 2009-12-27 - Floppy

**Author's Note:**

> Original submission here: http://community.livejournal.com/casa_mcshep/25813.html


End file.
